As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Today, information handling systems are integrated in many aspects of a business. This is especially true for businesses that conduct most of their operations online. These so-called electronic (E-) commerce businesses may provide a storefront that can include web pages rendered by a web server, while customers peruse the web pages using a browser implemented on a personal computer. An E-commerce business can utilize additional information handling systems to support sales transactions, inventory management, customer services, and the like.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.